


There's You

by TheRedR0bin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV Third Person, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Post-Canon, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedR0bin/pseuds/TheRedR0bin
Summary: ‘You must miss him a lot.’Of everyone here, count on Gaara to read Naruto like an open book and brazenly comment on it.Naruto chuckles wistfully. ‘I do,’ he admits with a shake of his head. ‘You must think I’m silly. I should be used to this already.’‘I don't. It’s perfectly normal to yearn for your beloved... I imagine it must be so much harder for you when the nature of Sasuke’s missions don’t allow for even a simple phone call at times.’ORNaruto wishes Sasuke is home for the holidays.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 52
Kudos: 300





	There's You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope everyone is coping well through these tough times. I know it's hard, but let's do our best to get through this together.  
> The idea for this fic hit me like a wrecking ball and I couldn't do anything else until it was completed and posted.  
> (Even though I'm supposed to be working on my WIP. Ehehehe...)  
> I really hope you like it.
> 
> Stay healthy. Stay home. Stay safe.  
> Sending you guys happy vibes~ <3

It is quiet when Naruto awakes that morning, poking his head out from under the covers to catch a glimpse of the still dark sky outside. Moonless, and it casts an eerie atmosphere around the room. Reaching a hand out to the left side of the bed, he is filled with an overwhelming sadness to find it bare. Stark and cold.

Unsurprising.

It has been over six months.

Despite his body’s protests to remain buried beneath the covers, he forces himself to get up and drag himself into the bathroom.

The tile is cold under his toes. He immediately heads to the shower, twisting the taps until the water that gushes from the showerhead is near scalding. A morbid smile takes over his face as he remembers the one who would complain that the water is too hot. Which would lead to Naruto retorting that he was too sensitive. Which, in turn, would lead them to start bickering and teasing one another, until they both cracked up laughing.

But this isn’t one of those days. There are no complaints, or arguments, or teasing…

Pushing it from his mind, Naruto finishes his shower almost on autopilot. He wipes himself down haphazardly and steps over to the sink to brush his teeth. All the while trying not to stare at the blue toothbrush still sitting inconspicuously in his cute orange froggy mug.

He dresses quickly, pulling his Hokage robe over his shoulders, and heads out the door.

Any other day he might have stayed to cook himself an easy breakfast. But not today.

It should be a happy day. It is a very special day; a day the citizens of Konoha will be spending with their loved ones.

Everyone except Naruto.

To be fair, he isn’t truly alone. He still has his friends; Sakura would never turn him down if he asked to be included in her plans. But none of it would be good enough when none of them are with the one he wants to be with most.

The sun is just barely peeking out from the horizon, bathing the sky with soft pinks and blues. Like a watercolour painting.

Cutting into an alleyway, to take the longer route to the Tower–he still has plenty of time before he must be at the office–he passes by a bakery that is just opening up for the day. The aromatic smell of freshly baked bread wafting into the air makes Naruto’s stomach rumble.

Enticed, and more than a little bit hungry, he walks towards the little shop.

The bell jingles as he enters.

‘Welcome to _The Cookie J—_ _Hokage-sama_!’ The young girl behind the counter stares at him wide-eyed. She quickly tucks away a stray strand of her brown hair, checks her twin braids, and self-consciously pulls on the faint creases on her dress.

‘Ah, Good morning,’ Naruto greets with a kind smile. ‘My apologies. Did I startle you?’

‘G—Good–morning-of-course-not-you-didn’t-startle-me-I-just-didn’t-expect-to-see-you-here-how-can-I-help-you?’ the girl, who looks about fifteen, manages to stammer out in one breath. Naruto’s mildly impressed.

He chuckles and the girl turns the same colour as the cherry buns sitting in the display case before her. She twiddles with one of her braids.

‘I was walking by when I noticed this bakery,’ he says, ‘Everything smells delicious. Did you bake these?’ He admires the delectable spread of croissants and other baked goods in glass cases around the shop.

‘M—My mum did,’ she manages, ‘but I h—help out. S—Sometimes.’

Naruto flashes another smile and orders an assortment of baked goods. The girl moves quickly around the shop, collecting Naruto’s order and packing them into brown paper bags, all the while avoiding eye contact.

After making his purchase, he bids the girl goodbye and makes his way to his destination.

Around the village, people are getting up and preparing for the Winter Solstice festival—stringing lights and lanterns, and shovelling the snow from the roads. It’s slowly starting to come alive and Naruto feels a tiny portion of its warmth seep into him. Seeing the people of his village happy and at peace reminds him of what he works so hard for.

Unsurprisingly, he’s the first one to arrive at the office. It is still fairly early, after all.

He settles into his chair, munching on a croissant as he waits for his computer to boot up.

The Winter Solstice Festival is a three-day event held yearly in Konoha and it’s a time to be spent enjoying with loved ones. The street market is bustling during this time and people get together to play music or put on skits and dances for entertainment.

Before, it has never bothered Naruto much that he spent most of these festivals without anyone to share it with. He usually spent it with his friends.

This year, however, would be his first time spending this holiday alone since—

The sunlight from the window seeps in through the window, glinting off a photograph on his desk and catching his attention. He picks it up.

It’s a memorable one, taken on a very special day four years ago. Of him and his _best friend_ , both dressed in matching blue and grey hakama, standing side-by-side and smiling into the camera.

It had been Sakura’s wedding day, and he and Sasuke had attended the wedding as her bride’s men.

Sakura had teased them about what a couple they’d made; Naruto remembers thinking that the resulting rosy hue that had bled into Sasuke’s ears had looked positively endearing.

A soft smile curves his lips.

‘Ah, Naruto—’

‘—Fuck!’ Naruto gasps, not having noticed his advisor enter the office because of his reminiscing.

‘Sorry,’ says Shikamaru, biting back a smirk. ‘Didn’t mean to startle you.’ He looks pointedly at the picture still clutched between Naruto’s fingers. ‘But I can see what had you distracted.’

Naruto clicks his tongue disapprovingly. ‘Shut up.’ He feels the heat in his cheeks. ‘I wasn’t distracted.' He places the frame back in its place.

‘I didn’t expect to see you until at least ten,’ states his advisor as he arranges the most urgent files that require the Hokage’s attention. ‘It’s not like we have much to do today because of the festival.’

Naruto shrugs, finishing his breakfast and taking the first document. ‘I was up. Not like I had anything better to do.’

Shikamaru looks like he wants to comment, but to Naruto’s relief, he seems to think better of it.

He leaves Naruto to his duties and exits the office.

Time passes slowly for Naruto as he makes his way through the mountains of paperwork piled up on his desk.

The sun rises higher into the sky as the hours pass and the clock strikes half-past eleven.

Naruto lets his cheek thump down onto the newest file he’s supposed to be working on. His eyes unseeingly watching the dust particles dance around in the sunlight streaming in from the windows. The emptiness within him gnawing a hole in his stomach only feels bigger than ever. And along with it, the guilt; he is constantly surrounded by his loved ones, but he is still so lonely it aches.

‘Really, Hokage-sama,’ tuts Shikamaru, jarring Naruto upright. It’s the second time that day he has caught him off guard. ‘Don’t you think it’s too early to be sleeping on the job?’

Naruto only gives him a wry smile.

‘Long night, I assume?’ comes another _familiar_ voice from the doorway. Naruto is unable to keep the grin from his face as the figure comes into view.

‘Gaara.’ He stands and rounds the table to greet his friend. ‘It’s been a while.’

‘Much too long, Naruto.' His voice is as deep and raspy as ever. Naruto hears the fondness laced in his tone.

The redhead lets out a low chuckle when he's tugged into an embrace.

‘Have you seen Lee yet?’ asks Naruto as he lets go of Gaara.

‘No. He mentioned he’ll be occupied until noon, so I came to see you first.’

‘I don’t know if I should be touched or offended,’ Naruto pouts.

Gaara only laughs.

‘Let’s wrap up, shall we, Naruto?’ suggests Shikamaru. It’s a declared holiday for the festival, so even the Hokage’s office closes early.

Naruto is glad to have at least managed to finish the most important cases for that day.

‘Oh, you can head home, then,’ Naruto tells him, ‘I’ll stay a little longer and try to finish up a bit more.’

‘Why? So you can nap on the desk again?’

‘I wasn’t napping.’

‘Hm, sure you weren’t.’ Shikamaru scoffs. ‘Come on, we have somewhere to be. You too, Gaara.’

The redheaded man’s brow furrows but he doesn’t question it.

‘What? No way.’

‘Come on,’ urges the man, packing up the things on Naruto’s desk.

‘Shika—’

‘No excuses, Naruto. Let’s go.’

Naruto fixes Shikamaru with a serious look. ‘You don’t have to feel sorry for me. I’m fine.’

Gaara stands aside from them, calmly watching their exchange.

‘The last thing anyone would do is feel sorry for you, Naruto,’ Shikamaru says. ‘The gang is getting together at the Hyuuga compound for a bonfire.’

Naruto tilts his head, confused. ‘This wasn’t a planned thing.’

‘No, but Hinata found out she’s pregnant and Kiba has invited everyone to celebrate.’

‘Really! So soon after marriage, too.' Naruto smirks. 'Way to go, Kiba.' 

‘Heh. Yeah. Now, let’s go. There’s going to be a barbecue and we’re going to have nothing if Chouji gets there before us. And you don’t want that, do you?’

It takes them ten minutes to straighten up the office and head out.

The Hyuuga compound is the closest to the Hokage Tower, so it doesn’t take them long to get there.

Most of the gang has yet to arrive, but Temari, Tenten, Lee, and Kiba are already there helping with setting up the lamps, tables, carrying out wood for their bonfire.

Temari, who is very pregnant herself, is sporting a rounded belly that’s looking much bigger than the last time Naruto saw her. She beams when she notices the three of them enter the yard.

‘Nee-san,’ Gaara says after Shikamaru has greeted his wife and left to help the others, ‘You’re looking a lot different than when I saw you last. Did you do something with your hair?’ The humour seeps into his voice.

Being the Kazekage, Gaara doesn’t get a lot of time to visit his sister and since Temari got pregnant, she hasn’t taken a trip to Suna either. 

‘Oh, hush,’ she laughs, pulling her younger brother into a hug. ‘How’s Kankurou?’

‘Grumbling that I left him alone in Suna.’

Naruto leaves them to lend a hand to his other friends, grinning as he notices Lee rushing past him to greet his fiancé. He turns around just in time to see Gaara getting the breath nearly squeezed out of him.

'It's good to see you, too, Lee,' he hears Gaara choke out. 

'Gaara-kun, I've missed you so much,' wails Lee, burying his face into his lover's shoulder.

'I missed you, too,' mumbles Gaara, face slightly pink.

The sight makes Naruto chuckle.

'Hey man, glad you could make it.' Kiba comes up behind him and claps him on the back.

Naruto gives him a smirk. 'Glad to be here. I heard the news. Congratulations, you dog.' He chuckles, throwing a playful punch at Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba is surprisingly and uncharacteristically bashful about it all. He rubs the back of his head. 'Yeah, thanks. We're pretty excited about it.'

'I can see that,' says Naruto. 'Did Neji try to hunt you down?'

Kiba grimaces. 'He's being strangely supportive about it. It's fucking weird. I don't know what to make of it.'

Neji had chased Kiba all through Konoha when he first found out about his relationship with Hinata a few years ago. Naruto thinks Kiba's simply lucky he didn't find out they were sleeping together, too. _Long_ before their actual wedding night.

How they pulled it off and evaded Neji's (and the rest of the clan's) Byakugan will forever be a mystery to Naruto.

A little by little people are trickling into their little gathering. As he helps Kiba bring out the chairs and blankets, surrounded by all his friends, most of whom are coupled, Naruto wonders what it would be like had _he_ been here.

The flame from the bonfire casts a bright golden glow and everyone drags their chairs just a little closer to the warmth.

Shino and Chouji are manning the barbecue, filling the air with the smell of delicious grilling meat.

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura have whipped up various kinds of salads.

Everyone is laughing and drinking and enjoying themselves.

A tug on his trouser leg makes him look down to find Mikan, Sakura's three-year-old daughter, looking up at him with wide, expectant, green eyes.

'Unc Nawo.' She beams brightly when he kneels so he can talk to her face-to-face.

'Hey there, little one. What's up?'

She holds out a pack of marshmallows to him. 'Can I have some more?'

Smiling at her, he says, 'Sure thing, sweetheart. But we should ask your mama first to see if it's okay with her.'

'Mama said okay!' she says holding out a thumbs up with her small chubby hand.

Naruto chuckles. 'Let's be double sure, 'kay?'

He gathers her up into his arms and walks over to Sakura, who is in conversation with Lee and Gaara. She looks up as they approach her.

‘Mikan, are you being a bother to Uncle Naruto?’

‘No, of course not,’ says Naruto at the same time as Mikan shakes her head vigourously, her silvery pigtails smacking into his cheek.

Sakura giggles at the sight they make.

‘Mama,’ chirps Mikan, putting on her best doe eyes, ‘can I have more mar’meyo?’

‘You had plenty earlier, Mikan,’ chastises Sakura gently.

She immediately pouts. ‘Pweeeeease.’

Naruto takes one look at the little girl in his arms and nearly melts. He cannot fathom how Sakura can say no to her.

‘Aw, let her have a little more,’ he begins, biting down on his tongue when Sakura shoots him a stern look.

‘I see you’re going to be the Uncle who spoils her then.’

Naruto flashes her his best grin. Beside Sakura, Gaara and Lee are looking thoroughly amused.

With a shake of her head, she relents. ‘Fine,’ she tells her daughter, ‘just three more.’

‘Yay,’ Naruto cheers, wiggling the girl in his arms and causing her to squeal in laughter. ‘Wanna roast ‘em?’

‘Uh-huh.’

He carries her over to the bonfire, grabbing a couple of long skewers to attach the marshmallows to on the way.

They sit together in front of the fire and Naruto pokes marshmallows onto the ends of the skewers for Mikan to roast.

Just as Mikan is enjoying her first gooey, roasted marshmallow, Gaara joins them. He takes a seat beside Naruto and offers him a bottle of cream soda.

He accepts it with a small thank you.

‘It’s been a while since we got together for a drink,’ comments Gaara quietly.

‘Mm, yeah,’ laughs Naruto. ‘We should again, soon.’ 

Gaara is a teetotaler, for the most part. So, the only time he has ever let any sort of alcohol past his lips has been with Naruto. The first time was at Naruto’s inauguration. Since then, they’ve only gotten together for a drink a handful of times.

After a few quiet moments, Naruto asks, ‘How are the wedding plans coming along?’ Gaara and Lee have had one of the longest engagements Naruto has ever experienced. Almost all of his other friends had married within a year of their engagement. But these two have been engaged for over three years now with just barely a tentative wedding date. He supposes it’s to be expected, though. The Wind Country had only just legalised same-sex marriage; eight months prior. Not to mention, planning a wedding as high profile as the Kazekage’s must be as rigorous and torturous as it sounds.

‘As well as to be expected,’ replies Gaara, his tone trenchant. ‘Although, I think Kankurou is more exacerbated by it than I am.’

Naruto gives his friend’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. ‘Anything you need, let me know,’ he tells him.

Gaara’s smile is grateful.

They fall into silence once again. Naruto roasts another marshmallow for Mikan.

As elated as he is for Gaara and Lee, he can’t help the small part of him that feels jealous, too. Gaara’s relationship with Lee has not been straightforward in the slightest, but they’ve managed to make it work somehow.

That’s not to say that Naruto’s and Sasuke’s relationship has been a constant struggle. They’ve both put in the effort to make it work for them. But at the same time, Naruto feels like there are moments when he’s uncertain about where it’s going. And on those days, he misses Sasuke so much he thinks he might go insane.

‘You’re oddly melancholic today, Naruto,’ observes Gaara, taking a sip of his own drink.

‘Ah, am I?’ Naruto scratches his cheek. ‘It’s one of those days, I guess.’

Gaara hums. ‘You must miss him a lot.’

Of everyone here, count on Gaara to read Naruto like an open book and brazenly comment on it.

Naruto chuckles wistfully. ‘I do,’ he admits with a shake of his head. ‘You must think I’m silly. I should be used to this already.’

‘I don't. It’s perfectly normal to yearn for your beloved.’ The redhead watches him with understanding in his eyes. ‘Lee and I video call each other almost daily, but there still isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t miss him. I imagine it must be so much harder for you when the nature of Sasuke’s missions don’t allow for even a simple phone call at times.’

Naruto chews on his bottom lip.

‘I proposed to him,’ he blurts without meaning to. Gaara stares at him with wide eyes. ‘... Before he left that night, nearly seven months ago. I asked him to marry me… I don’t know why... I—It felt right.’

‘What did he say?’ The question is quiet, almost a whisper; so as to not alert the others around them.

‘He—’

‘Hey, you guys,’ Tenten comes over, patting the both of them on the back, ‘Come on, food’s ready.’

‘Uh…’

The pair exchange a glance; their conversation comes to an abrupt end.

Behind them, Naruto sees the group gather around the table laden with food. So, they get up—Naruto gathers Mikan into his arms once again—and head in that direction.

Mealtimes are as boisterous as it always is when the group gets together. Kiba somehow ropes Naruto, Lee, and Chouji into a competition of who can fit the most meatballs into their mouths. It’s hilariously stupid, and Naruto’s completely game despite Ino commenting that it’s not the way the Hokage should behave.

It is all in good fun and Naruto almost manages to tamp down on the feeling of loneliness that has been plaguing him throughout the day.

Someone hands Naruto a few beers and after the toasting session that Lee begins, to congratulate Hinata and Kiba, he finds himself pleasantly buzzed.

He never gets the chance again to finish his conversation with Gaara. He doesn’t know if he should feel relieved or not.

It is the only thought that runs through his mind on his way home, once he parts from the rest of the group.

The proposal hadn’t been something he’d suggested on a whim, but neither had it been a planned one. 

He can still see it as clear as the very day the question uttered from his lips; Sasuke’s eyes widened in shock, his lips parted.

He hadn’t known how to respond to Naruto’s question and for fear of being rejected Naruto had told Sasuke that he didn’t need an answer at that very moment. That he could take the time to think about it.

Now, he wishes Sasuke had given him his answer that very same day. A rejection seemed far easier to stomach than over six months of nothing.

They had spoken to one another countless times following Sasuke’s departure, but not once had he mentioned anything about it. Naruto, too, cowardly, said nothing. Preferring to pretend all is right and well between Sasuke and himself.

Scoffing at his own pusillanimity, Naruto unlocks the gate to his house and makes his way into the place he’s called home for the last five years. A modest little place he bought for himself since he was appointed the title of Hokage.

He had not at all been interested in living in the house that the Hokage was normally given as a perk. Such a large place when it was just him didn’t make any sense at all.

Senses prickle from the moment he sets foot into his house.

The tells are there; an extra pair of sandals in the genkan, the dark heavy travelling cloak hanging on the coat rack by the door, and the large bouquet of fresh sunflowers sitting in a tall vase atop the shoe closet.

Daring to hope, Naruto pulls off his own sandals as swiftly and soundlessly as he can and takes the stairs two at a time to the next level. 

His bedroom door is ajar, as he left it.

Several quiet steps into the room, he stops, his brain catching up to what his eyes were seeing.

There, nestled within the swathes of blankets, curled up on his side and illuminated by the moonlight spilling in through the open window is his elusive lover—sound asleep.

Naruto stares, his mind and heart hanging suspended in their rush and beat of disbelieving hope.

It’s been over six months; the longest Sasuke has been away since they got together. But now, here he is as if he never left.

Swallowing thickly, Naruto shifts closer. ‘You trying to catch a cold, dumbass...’ he chides gently, pulling the window shut and turning back to the bed.

Sasuke doesn’t stir.

The only times Sasuke ever let his guard down completely has always been in Naruto’s presence. Naruto has always known this. But to have that reconfirmed every time so blatantly does funny things to Naruto’s chest.

The bed creaks lightly as Naruto sits.

Sasuke always looks years younger in slumber. With his features smoothed out and that intense gaze shut away makes him seem so much kinder and at peace... almost childlike. Not for the first time, Naruto wonders if those emotions might have been more apparent on his face if he hadn’t been dealt with such a tough hand in life.

He reaches out to tuck away the ebony strands of hair fallen across his face. They’re silky to the touch and slightly damp, which tells Naruto that Sasuke had showered earlier. He’s so beautiful; the dark fan of his lashes don’t even flicker as Naruto stares. Reaching out, he smooths his thumb across the arch of one gracefully curved eyebrow and over the sharp plane of his cheek. Sasuke unconsciously leans into it.

A smile curves onto his lips.

A steady pulse thrums in the hollow of Sasuke’s pale throat; Naruto licks his lips, knowing exactly what the skin there would taste like. Warm and salty and _alive_.

Unable to resist the urge he leans over to press his lips to the sharp cut of Sasuke’s cheekbone, lingering for a moment before pulling back. His hand moves down the length of his lover’s clothed body, stroking across the strong ribcage and taut stomach before coming to rest upon his hip. Tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip, he is struck by just _how much_ he loves this man. No matter their issues, no matter if Sasuke never agrees to marry him. It can’t be anyone else for Naruto.

He wants— _needs—_ to be closer to him. To be pressed against him, where he belongs. As ridiculously needy as it might sound, Sasuke’s absence left Naruto incomplete. It had been the same when they were younger and Sasuke had lost his way–Naruto had chased him to the ends of the Earth to bring him back. He’d labelled it as friendship at the time, not realising then that it has always been so much more than that.

Tipping forward once again, Naruto pushes his nose into the dark hair and breathes deeply. Clean. The scent of lotus, from his shampoo. And underlying that, something much richer and warmer. Something purely _Sasuke_.

A little hitch of indrawn breath; a shift from passive to predatory. A hand curls into the short hair at the nape of Naruto’s neck and yanks him back. Eyes, one coal and the other heliotrope, meet his own cerulean with piercing intensity.

The corner of Naruto’s mouth upturns into a lopsided grin. ‘Hi.’

‘What’re y’doin’?’ Sasuke’s words are slurred from sleep and it makes Naruto want to ravish him on the spot.

‘Making sure I’m not dreaming,’ Naruto murmurs with a little cheek.

‘Hn,’ is all Sasuke responds with before Naruto is tugged into a kiss that has his toes curling.

There is nothing sleepy about Sasuke anymore; he pulls Naruto closer, kisses him more soundly. His tongue strokes Naruto’s and drags out a deep groan from his chest. Letting out his own little growl when Naruto’s hand tightens on his hip.

Naruto nips at Sasuke’s bottom lip as they part, earning him a soft gasp of breath. He presses his forehead to Sasuke’s, giddiness rushing through him at having his beloved back.

‘Fuck, I _missed_ you. When did you get in?’ whispers Naruto, almost afraid of shattering their little moment.

With a glance at the clock on their bedside table, Sasuke replies, ‘About an hour and a half ago.’

‘When we spoke last… you said it might be weeks…’ Naruto pulls away to get a clearer look into his eyes.

A small smile tilts Sasuke’s mouth. ‘I wasn’t sure… if I could get everything done. And I didn’t want to get your hopes up.’

Overwhelmed by the rush of emotions flooding through him, Naruto feels his eyes water. He bites his lip in hopes to contain it.

But then…

‘I missed you, too.’

… the dam snaps and with it, his control.

He buries his face into Sasuke’s neck with a wet gasp, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears from flowing. He isn’t very successful. ‘Bastard.’

Blunt fingernails scratch along his scalp soothingly. Back and forth, until Naruto manages to get himself under control.

'... I'm sor—’

'Don't,' Naruto interrupts, cutting Sasuke's apology short. He pulls back with a soft smile. 'You're here now.'

Sasuke's eyes soften, turning Naruto's insides to jelly. A calloused thumb wipes away the moisture gathered around Naruto's eyes. 'You've got dark circles,' he comments.

'Comes with the job,' Naruto jokes, laughing when Sasuke flicks at his nose.

'You're overworking yourself, idiot.'

Taking Sasuke's hand with his own Naruto drops a kiss into his palm. 'Then maybe you should stay and make sure I don't,' he says, half-joking. He moves to press a kiss to Sasuke's jaw. Then to his thudding pulse just below, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin. Sasuke leans back, allowing him more room to work with. He _feels_ the groan rumble against his mouth as he nips over the hard ridge of his throat.

'... Maybe…' Sasuke begins, shifting beneath him. He pulls Naruto over him properly, legs parting to accommodate him better, covers kicked off. 'Maybe…'

'Sasuke…' There's hidden meaning in his words. Naruto hovers over him, staring into his eyes, trying to understand.

Nimble fingers work on Naruto’s jacket, unzipping it and shoving it off his shoulders. Naruto pulls it off and tosses it onto the floor. Sasuke's fingers are warm and calloused, grazing over the tan skin of his neck and face. His eyes follow its path as if learning their movements for the first time.

Leaning up, he brushes their noses together almost playfully before kissing him once again. This time it's fiery hot, stoking the flame in Naruto's belly and sparking the electricity in his veins.

He sucks in a tight, longing breath when Sasuke scrapes his teeth over his bottom lip. Fingers curl into his hair. And Naruto eagerly meets each flick of his tongue and brush of his lips.

They kissed like they couldn’t not, as if those lost days and nights could be made up for by their shared breaths.

The need to breathe forces them apart eventually and Sasuke buries his face into Naruto's shoulder. He's saying something, muffled against the white cotton t-shirt Naruto's wearing. He feels the warm breaths through the thin material.

'Sasuke?' Naruto encourages gently, not wanting to push too much in fear of the man clamming up.

'Is… Is it too late?' So quiet, he would have missed it if he hadn’t been listening for it.

‘Is what?’

‘Am I…’ Sasuke lets out a harsh sigh. His eyes meet Naruto’s momentarily before focusing on the ceiling. ‘When you asked me… back in May—before I could give you my answer, I needed to sort some things out… I—I know...,’ Sasuke chews his lip.

Naruto tries to speak, ‘It’s oka—’

‘Shut up for a minute, Usuratonkachi,’ Sasuke cuts him off, eyes snapping back to Naruto’s.

Biting his cheek, he resigns himself to wait for Sasuke to finish.

He lets out another sigh. ‘I know you told me to take my time… to think about it. But I didn’t need to,’ Sasuke continues. ‘I didn’t intend to, but I kept you waiting for _so long_ … So, if… if it’s too late…’

‘Sasuke…’ Naruto’s heart feels about ready to burst.

‘I’ve set it up,’ Sasuke tells him, ‘to ensure I won’t have to leave Konoha for more than a month at a time.’ He gives him a lopsided smirk.

‘You…’ Naruto drops his head onto Sasuke’s chest. ‘You’re a right asshole, y’know?’

Fingers thread through his hair. ‘... I know.’

Naruto chuckles. ‘Why?’ he questions after a moment, understanding what this might mean for them. He slips his hands beneath Sasuke’s shirt. ‘You’ve always said that there was nothing for you here.’

‘There’s you,’ Sasuke murmurs and Naruto raises his head, surprise clouding his features.

Sasuke’s eyes are earnest, unwavering.

His warm hand comes up to rest against Naruto’s cheek, thumb rubbing over his bottom lip. ‘I love you, Naruto,’ whispers Sasuke, cheeks tinged pink in admission. It’s unusual to hear him be so vocal about his feelings. Naruto learned early on in their relationship that Sasuke isn’t the kind to waste words when he can simply show how he feels through his actions. ‘If you’ll have me, I’m yours.’

… Right now, he’s doing both.

Naruto bites down on his lip but it’s not enough to repress the swell of emotion he’s feeling. He captures Sasuke’s lips in an ardent kiss, pouring every ounce of heart into it. ‘I love you, too, bastard.’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The following day Naruto wakes with an odd feeling, like he ran all the way to Suna and back without pause. Worn out, but at the same time, not.

There’s sunlight pouring through the slit in the curtain. The clock on the bedside table tells him he’s got about five minutes before he’s late for work.

As he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, the memories of last night come rushing back to him. Sasuke in bed with him… their conversation… He bolts upright. Tugs the covers off, hoping, _praying_ it wasn’t a dream.

The bed is empty.

His heart sinks.

Slumping back into bed, he feels around for his phone and shoots a quick text to Shikamaru to handle the day’s work. He bundles himself up beneath the blankets once again, head heavy. Even the Hokage has off days.

A door creaks in the distance.

Followed by the sound of bare feet thudding over the hardwood floors.

Naruto cracks his eyes open just in time to see Sasuke walk in through the open door.

His eyes follow Sasuke’s movements, his head dazed and disbelieving of what he’s seeing. 

Sasuke being here. Everything that happened the night before. This is all just a wonderful dream, isn’t it?

Whatever it is, dream-Sasuke looks as beautiful as he always does. Dressed in a navy-blue t-shirt that’s a size too big for him and a pair of white boxers with the ramen bowls printed on them. Of course, Naruto’s brain would conjure up an image of Sasuke dressed in his clothes.

‘Hey,’ says Sasuke, sitting down and pulling one leg onto the bed. ‘Do you plan on staying in bed all day?’ He holds out a mug of something sweet-smelling to Naruto.

Sitting back up, Naruto takes the mug from him—their fingers brushing as he does—and tries a sip. This dream feels so real; the tea is warm and fragrant and wakes him up a little.

‘This is amazing. Tastes so real,’ Naruto comments. He reaches out to touch Sasuke’s arm. ‘Feels so real, too.’

Sasuke is smirking at him now. ‘I would be a little worried if I didn’t, idiot.’

Eyebrows scrunched together, Naruto shuffles closer. He can feel the other man’s warmth seeping into him from their proximity.

‘Am I…’ he’s almost afraid to ask, ‘Am I not?’

'Not what?’

‘Dreaming?’

Entertained, Sasuke asks, ‘What makes you think you’re dreaming?’

Naruto shrugs. ‘I dunno…’ he gestures at Sasuke, ‘You’re wearing my clothes.’

‘You love it when I wear your clothes.’

‘... Yeah, I do…’

A hand wraps around the back of his neck and guides him closer. ‘Tell me,’ the words are mumbled against Naruto’s lips, ‘does this feel like a dream?’ The kiss is blazing, heated, tasting of mint and coffee, and… _real_.

A dark arched eyebrow demands his answer as they part and Naruto shakes his head no.

‘So… all of yesterday,’ Naruto begins, tentative, ‘everything you said… it was real?’

Sasuke is still wearing that amused smirk. ‘Yep.’

Naruto isn’t sure what to do about the elation growing within his chest.

Sasuke is his _fiancé_.

It has such a lovely ring to it.

‘Now, come on,’ says Sasuke, giving him a pat on the knee. He stands and heads towards the door. ‘I’m hungry and you’ve nothing in the house but cup ramen.’

He watches Sasuke go, sipping on his tea, the giddy feeling of overwhelming happiness spreads through his whole body.

His phone pings, alerting him to a message sent by Gaara. He unlocks the device and opens it. Photos from last night. It brings him back to the conversation they never got to finish.

‘Naruto,’ Sasuke calls from downstairs.

‘Ah, coming,’ he yells back, typing out a quick text to his friend before hurrying after his beloved. 

_He said yes._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Do consider dropping a comment to let me know what you thought. x)


End file.
